Question: A white pair of jeans costs $$72$, which is $9$ times as much as a pink belt costs. How much does the pink belt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the white pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the pink belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$72 \div 9$ $$72 \div 9 = $8$ A pink belt costs $$8$.